Nightmares on Nerima Street
by Baran3
Summary: An avatar of the writer from 'moment de vérité' appear in nerima. She's a grandmaster, female and will want to help Ranma and Akane. Contrary to the rest of the cast, she is not sexually interested in the couple or anyone of the nerima wrecking crew.
1. Prelude

**NIGHTMARES ON NERIMA STREET**

Disclaimer : I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Note: This has been written and rewritten, but I have always wondered what if one of my characters appears in 'Ranma ½'. This is one of my take on with my character which is a grand-master of ki-techniques and martial arts. The only difference with the others is that SHE IS NOT interested in Ranma or one of the girls (yes, even Ranko). Everything happens after Jusendo and the marriage. I don't have the manga (deep regrets here) and the anime (no regrets here) so much of my sources come from a few episodes of the French diffusion of the anime and all the fanfics I have read plus a few peak of the manga in my favourite shop.

**PRELUDE**

It was another standard day in the life of one Ranma Saotome. Same old, same old. Even after the events of Jusendo (oh dear god, Saffron and Akane) and the wrecked marriage (oh dear god, Akane) the Nerima Wrecking Crew was once again back to the same routine. Well, there was perhaps one exception. Or maybe two, if one could have seen beyond his own little world, one could have seen the shy smiles held by Ranma and Akane when they were sure that no one could see them. But the fantastic chaotic maelstrom around the star-crossed couple was too formidable to allow any significant change to the events and so everything remained as it was.

The most powerful martial artist of his generation was on the roof, sighing and trying to gather the energy and the willpower to go on another day. Everything was stressing him and, he could bring himself to it now, the woman he love. And there was absolutely no solution available. No matter what he could do or whom he could go, nothing could work. Even working with Akane was no solution. Everyone was trapped to continue this insanity.

Ranma gazes into the night sky and wondered what the Kami had prepared for him in the future. He should have known better. The mindless and yet purposeful chaos storm of Nerima picked the stray thought of the wild horse and amplify it. A large amount of energy gathered during the day strike suddenly at the very fabric of the universe creating a weakness that could be ripped open by an external force.

An external entity to the Ranma universe is about to enter. What will she do?


	2. The arrival

**NIGHTMARES ON NERIMA STREET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Note: Iridia is a very powerful character. The problem of the so-called Mary-sue is always present when an author creates and introduces a new character in a canon creation. I think that Iridia can beat Ranma initially but he will win in the end because of his amazing adaptative factor, unless she is serious in the very beginning and go for killing moves. However, she is not here to blink away all the problems of the Ranmaverse with just a snap of fingers. And the problems are numerous. I tried to take only facts from my resources but if you think there is something else, don't hesitate to write.

Ranma: heir Saotome-Ryu, no social skills, apparent impossibility to really learn non martial skills, Jusenkyo curse, too much confidence, foot-in-the-mouth syndrome, first blood (Saffron), love for Akane, starvation for any kind of love or friendship, relations with his parents, relations with his circle of friends, family honour, personal honour (P-Chan), nekoken and physiological problems due to his training.

Akane: heir Tendo-Ryu, anger, loss of her mother, insecurity from herself, cooking skills, stagnation of her martial skills, love for Ranma, relations with the 'fiancée brigade', relations with the 'rival brigade', her mallet, personal honour (P-Chan), perception of perversity and brush with death (Kima, spring of drowned Akane).

Nabiki: her mask of ice-princess, loss of her mother, personal honour (blackmail), love life, security of her family, personal cruelty, total control of her environment, money and relations with others.

Kasumi: who is really Kasumi, emotional void hidden by perpetual smile, her free time, relation with Tofu, relations with her family, her pseudo-shield against the chaos (see oni-possession) and the loss of her mother.

Soun: emotional response, personal honour (Chardin incident, P-Chan), family honour, future of the Tendo-dojo (he is an official master, but of what), live in his own world, the loss of his wife, relations with his family and friendship with Genma.

Genma: completely selfish, totally corrupt, no redeeming feature, sealed techniques, Jusenkyo curse, no confirmation official of his mastery of anything goes, relations with his family, live in his own world, cowardice and relation with Happosai.

Ukyo: heir Kuonji-Ryu, friendship/hatred/love with Ranma, relation with Ranma, live in her own world (okonomiyaki), relation with others, relation with Konatsu, her gender and her official gender (male).

Shampoo: heir Amazon wu-shu, no evolution of her personality (Chinese bimbo), amazons laws, her great grand-mother, mousse, relation with the 'fiancée brigade', live in her own world, her social status (both in China and in Japan), relation with Ranma and Jusenkyo curse.

Kodachi: her insanity, the might of her clan, relation with her family, live in her own world, her laugh, drugs and relations with others.

Mousse: his vision, live in his own world, amazons laws, social status in china, relations with others and love for shampoo.

Cologne: her tribe, debt of life for Ranma (Saffron), relation with others, personal honour and passing her knowledge.

Kuno: his insanity, live in his own world, relations with others, relations with his family, his way of talking, drugs and the might of his clan.

Ryoga: anger, depression, family curse, Jusenkyo curse, relations with others, relation with Ranma immaturity, live in his own world, dark secret (P-Chan) and what is love.

Konatsu: heir Ninjutsu-ryu, gender orientation, relation with Ukyo and no normal social skills.

Akari: pig-obsession, love with Ryoga and law of her grand-father.

Nodoka: personal honour, family honour, manly obsession, live in her own world, family sword, seppuku contract, relations with family and relations with others.

Principal Kuno: his insanity, might of his clan, hair-obsession, Hawaii and live in his own world.

Hinako: her vampire condition, relation with Happosai, live in her own world, relation with Soun, relations with others and change of personality with age.

Happosai: chi-vampirism, lecher, pervert, no confirmation of his Grand-mastery of anything goes, choice of his heir, relations with others and live in his own world.

**CHAP 1: THE ARRIVAL**

**(OH GREAT ANOTHER ONE)**

Well, the journey was not a complete disaster for Ranma. He had been only malleted by his mercurial fiancée just three times. Once on the road to Furinkan due to the enthusiastic 'Nihao' and subsequent glomping by Shampoo. The second time during the pause of noon because of his description, completely true by the way, of the appearance of the so beautiful food that Akane made especially for him. And the last time because of the two terminal morons who were trying to play fathers and matchmakers to the couple. Something about responsibility and honour. Ha, as if any of them, knew even the definition of those terms.

The 'fiancée brigade' has been also out of view. Apart Shampoo, he had only fended one assault of the Black Rose Kodachi and one tentative of free okonomiyaki by Ukkyo.

Of course the 'rival brigade' could not let him have a single instant of peace. Ryoga "Ranma prepare to die!" Hibiki has been lost after a record of three minutes of combat, Mousse was a little low on weapons due to delivery to be made but promised to come back later with a full store and Kuno used his bokken instead of the katana he used during the failed wedding.

No, really, the journey was not a complete disaster and Ranma was sarcastically thinking that why even the evening was free for anything. He and Akane were on the return road to their home. Home, yes, for Ranma, the Tendo house was home. This is where Akane lived and thus was home. Home is where the heart lived right? But what to do when everybody is trying to wreck it.

"Tadaïma!" The two teenagers enter their home and already the scents of the kitchen made Ranma's stomach growls.

"Okaerinasaï!" Kasumi, always the dutiful mistress of the house was working her magic for the supper. She had prepared a kettle for Ranma in case of sudden cold water and a little snack since he was always hungry. The wild horse was after all a part of her family for her.

After that, the evening was standard for the Tendo-Saotome. A little malleting from Akane, tears from Soun, moaning from Genma about his ungrateful child, a bill from Nabiki for the damage to the house and a fantastic serving of food from Kasumi. Ranma was thankful to the Kami for the absence of Happosai and P-Chan. The only black cloud was a sensation of oppression, like what one can feel before a storm. As the food was consumed, the tension was building. Nabiki had the confirmation that something was wrong when she saw Genma and Ranma slowing their food intake.

"What is the problem Ranma?" The very fact that her fiancé was distracted from eating was a sure sign for Akane that something was wrong.

"Don't know, 'kane, but I feel somethin' buildin'." That was the trouble, Ranma was sure something was happening, but he didn't know what or where.

1234567890987654321

The heir of the Saotome-Ryu was not the only one who was perplexed. At the Neko-hanten, the formidable matriarch Cologne was seriously freaked. She was the most experienced in analysing the flows of Chi and the weaves of Magic in the Nerima ward. She really didn't like what she was feeling. She knows that Happosai was attempting an undergarment convention somewhere and so was not responsible of 'that'. 'That' was the specific energy building of Chi and Magic necessary to pierce the barrier between the worlds. Happosai dabbled in Magic and has already invoked a demon in the past to 'punish his ungrateful heir'. But the magnitude of the energies was beyond his amateur invocations. Some thing big, very big and very dangerous was coming. She could probably deal with the dimensional overture but she was not capable to target it yet. And when she will know the point of arrival, it will be too late.

1234567890987654321

And it happened. In the centre of the courtyard of Furinkan, the fabric of reality suddenly shattered, creating a ripple of Chi and Magic that send everyone sensitive to such emanations to their feet.

A fissure of blackness began to grow from a hairline to a giant cleft of 30 feet of swirling darkness. Darkness suddenly banished by a bright blue-white light and the dimensional opening ejected two travellers.

One of the travellers revealed herself to be a young medium tall woman of mixed origins with waist long black hair and luminescent green eyes. She was clothed in a black silk with dark green trim kung fu outfit with a silvered yin-yang symbol in the back and a much smaller blue dragon/red phoenix yin-yang like symbol in the left front. At her waist, a white sash was holding the shining black sheath of the silvered hilted **Shi-Zi Jen** sword ('tai chi' or lion head sword of China) that she was pointing in her right hand to the other traveller.

The other traveller was a giant humanoid of 20 feet height with four arms, blue skin, flaming eyes, hair made of green flames, a long green beard and a large mouth with teeth like a rhinoceros. He was garbed in an elaborate Chinese armour of gold and black steel and was holding in a defensive position a **Mao Chiang** (Chinese spear with a wavy blade) with two of his arms, the others were waving gests of power.

Behind the two warriors, the dimensional aperture was snuffed out of existence. "You cannot win in this realm! Oh mighty Shen Wu!"

"Perhaps Chosen of the Earth, perhaps. But that is not a question for now. The only question is whether or not you are capable to sustain my next assault with your depleted power." The voice of the Chinese demon was deep and wise. The race of the Shen Wu was a race of wise warrior sought for their guidance, advice and wisdom.

"You cannot win." The voice of the Eurasian was solid and with a note of finality as she witnessed the spell formed by the warrior-demon. It was true that she was low in magical energy and Chi, but she was far from being vulnerable. The trap has been perfect. When the party of demons led by the demon-lord **Ba Kung Mo Ming** (Eight Centipede Devil Hell) sprung around her in the realm of **Tung Tien** (caverns of Yin), she thought that her time has come. A force composed of one demon-lord of the eighty-eight **Mara** race ('he who kills'), 2 **Ch'iang Shih** (Chinese vampire), 9 goblins, 18 lesser demons and finally 6 greater demons including the present Shen Wu. This was a sufficient force to blast her in her next reincarnation. And of course the negative nature of Tung Tien has weakened her more. She was very lucky that they begun their assault with Chi-magic. Drawing on her knowledge of the **Dragon Chi** (ambient Chi energy), she has been able to absorb the tainted energies and redirect them to a spell of dimensional portal. She didn't have the time to direct the destination to a known world so she has trust Lady Luck.

The vortex has been formidable and shred those of not enough level of power. During the fall/travel, she has attacked with reckless energy since she had nothing to lose. Handicapped by the sudden transfer and by the fact that touching the walls of the vortex means instant oblivion, the demons were slaughtered, Ba Kung Mo Ming himself has been disrupted in his cycle of existence by a vicious spirit burst at point blank range. The eighty-eight race of the Mara have been reduced to eighty-seven. There will be consequences but it was secondary to the actual situation.

They were in a realm with positive energy with the sun still in the sky although the evening was nearing. The powers of the Shen Wu were weakened by the place and the sun. The victory will go to the one who will survive the attack of the other.

She summoned her green **animus** (aura of humanoid form) of wood. The soft green glow covering her body enabled her to absorb any chi or magic based attacks in order to replenish her reserves. It was for a feint.

The Shen Wu proved his wisdom by casting a power bolt, a lance of pure magical force to pierce his adversary. The magic was absorbed but the demon has used the blinding attack to cover for a physical attack. His mighty spear thrust in the heart of the female warrior spilling red blood and she vanished, a nearby trash can in her place.

The feint have worked, the energy of the power bolt has been used to empower a short range double-teleportation spell to replace her by an object. She was already in the garbage zone nearby focusing on her sword the rest of her Chi and Magic. "DRAGON FIRE!" The gift of the Dragon King of the South was invoked. A dragon made of Living Fire Chi erupted from the sword and its holder, roaring to the Heavens and flying to its prey.

For a fraction of second, the gaze of the two warriors locked. In the eyes of the Shen Wu was respect and calm acceptance. In the eyes of the Chosen of her planet was the same respect and sorrow. The area around the demon exploded in fire as the dragon consumed its target. As the wisps of fire achieved to dissipate a name floated to the mind of the young woman. '**_Dong Tian Bar Lao Shih_**' (Winter Trident Teacher).

"Thank you for the immense honour of your name Dong Tian Bar Lao Shih, you will not be forgotten." From the battle only remained a large round of glazed earth and a still red hot giant Mao Chiang. She came out near the site and sit down in a meditation posture. Releasing her **Zanshin** (mind no mind, complete focus and instant readiness and awareness), she slipped in the first **Mudra** (rigid posture of the hands and the body in order to channel ambient Chi in a defined way) of self-possession or **An Wei She Chu Yin** (calm the mind, lend peace to the user and help recovering lost energies). As she relaxed, she called upon her art as a **Wu Shih,** (Chinese sorceress) converting enough external Chi to empower a spell to have an all-around perception of Chi and Magical energies.

'_Well, let's see what I can learn from this realm as I replenish my energies… HOLY SHIT!_' The spell used by the Chi-mistress was an all-purpose information-gatherer which boosted and supplemented her own Chi-awareness, the maiden already knew that she was in a civilized country with an apparent degree of technology identical to her own but what she was able to perceive was far from her norms. There were **Dragon-lines** (currents of Chi that crosses the earth) to draw in for her depleted Chi reserves of negative and positive energy and there were enough active **Ley-lines** (currents of magical energy that crosses the earth) to replenish her magical might, but the aspect here… A chaotic web of tangled lines of all sorts. Worse, the VERY attention of all the **Chi-Dragons** (Asian dragons that live in and regulate the flows of Chi) of the area was focused on her.

Now that she was aware of their presence, they almost literally ripped into her being with their Chi-senses. She remembered her trials on her own earth, the Dragons must be very wary here to break protocols in such a way. It was the same thing as holding her by the lapels and shouting to her face: 'who the hell she was'. She endured their attention with good humour. She was a stranger in this realm and it was polite and prudent to defer to the local authority.

She let the Dragons flew in her essence searching for what they want as she began to build an image of where she was. It was … chaotic. She couldn't make head for tail but she has the impression that it was the result of a deliberate intervention. How or/and why was still beyond her current perspective. She would have to question the locals to know more. Speaking of locals, she was sensing 2 rather intense sources of Chi and Magic converging on her position, and big surprise, they were auras of people capable to use their Chi.

The auras were not familiar and they didn't radiate killing or hostile Chi. She was however in an unknown territory and… At that moment, the Dragons released their focus on her. It was…a pleasant pressure now. She was sensing their mood and they seemed to be rather happy of her presence and of her nature. Good news for her since she was now able to draw in the ambient Chi to replenish her power without angering the local Chi-Dragons. In one hour of meditation, if it was given to her, she will be at top level again. As a security measure she cast, by **Celestial Calligraphy** (magic stocked on a paper which must burn in order to release the spell), a glamour in order to disguise her aura and her level of power. No need to frighten the Chi-wielders that she was detecting. As the strip of rice paper burned to liberate the Chi-Spell stocked, she just hoped to have a good diplomatic encounter with what appeared to be the defenders of the area.

1234567890987654321

Ranma was roof-hoping at top speed. He had managed to make Akane stay at the dojo in order to 'protect her family' while he will go and see what was the problem. On his route for Furinkan, he crossed the little form of Cologne who was pogoing on her staff. Without breaking his stride, he maintained his level to Cologne and tried to know what was going on.

"Well? Old ghoul? Any idea of what is goin' on?"

"Why, yes, son-in-law. At least one powerful demon who has bite the dust and one very powerful martial artist who destroy him."

"Aww, nuts. I was hopin' for someone we know from before. Sure it's not the freak? Will not be the first time."

"No, it's definitively not Happi. Too much power and it was not an invocation."

"Huh?"

The elder Chinese matriarch sighed. "The demon came from his world with his personal power. Nobody opened the door for him."

"Oooh! Wanna take a bet about the martial artist?"

"No bet. If it isn't a female and engaged to you because of your father, I am the Musk Emperor."

"Oh great! Another one!"

She laughed. "You must agree that you are making a fine collection here. So ready to meet fiancée number 5?"

1234567890987654321

The warrior from another world was now seeing the two Chi-masters approaching her position by…jumping from roof to roof? Well, there must be high-level martial artists in this realm. The easiness with which they proceed to her speaks volume about their skills level. She couldn't detect anybody cloaked in an art of Invisibility for now so it was only those two for now and… She must be dreaming.

One of the silhouettes was a three feet tall very old woman with white long hair pogoing on a staff and the other was a black haired pig-tailed teenager garbed in Chinese black and red silks. No, she was not dreaming: Khu Lon of the Joketsuzoku and Ranma Saotome. It was a good thing that she was deep in meditation so that her facial expression did not give away her dismay. She was in a realm based on the most chaotic creation of a mangaka. She stopped herself. Although she was the Chosen of her world, she was still an anime otaku when she can. Ranma ½ was curiously one of the few series that she had not in the form of manga or videos. She knows most of the story but it was the fan fiction that was really her centre of interest in this case. That was what stopped her to make assumptions about the two martial artists that were lightly landed in the school courtyard. She knows of a series of characters but she didn't know who they were here. The best solution was the truth: she was a stranger in the home-world of those strangers and she must act accordingly.

1234567890987654321

Well, he was right. It was another good looking chick. Once again, Ranma wondered what kami did he angered in order to deserve such bad luck. She was sitting in a meditative pose in the schoolyard near the site of a powerful ki-attack according to the circle of scorched earth. And of course, she was a powerful martial artist. Even with her depleted Ki, he calculated that she was at the very least as powerful as Shampoo with a very, very good chance that she was more. The two puzzling things were the huge pole arm at the centre of the blast and the fact that she didn't already launched herself to him, proclaiming that she was his fiancée.

Cologne was more circumspect. Here was a formidable martial artist severely drained after dealing with a demon. The fact that she was in a Mudra pose to regain her strength was also noted. Her Chi-awareness was also detecting a great skill in the art of the Chi and her experience warned her that she was not a novice in the art of Magic. The mix of the blood of East and West in her features was however a good indicator of her extra-dimensional origin. Such a high-level warrior should have been known in this world.

"Welcome to our world, warrior. And our thanks for dealing with the demon." There, a nice, polite and to the point entry. The use of Japanese will determined if she has at least a common base with them and she hoped that Son-in-law will not yet…

"Yeah! Thanks! So what my pops has promised to ya." Cologne sighed and hides her face with her hand. Yet, the key word was always yet when you deal with the Wild Horse.

"I am Iridia Sunheart, a humble warrior on the road of enlightenment." The voice was cool and composed, in perfect Japanese without an accent. Strange considering that she had obviously a **gaijin** (stranger) name. "I am, however, puzzled by your question, young man. It is my first time in this realm. I do not have the honour to know either of you."

"Huh? Ya mean ya don't know who I am?"

"That is correct."

That was a first for Ranma. It took a jab from the staff of cologne to remind him that he still has not presented themselves to her. "I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome branch of the Anything-Goes school of martial arts." Said with his familiar cockiness, it was a challenge, but Iridia simply did not react. A little put off with the absence of the standard response (jumping to the challenge), Ranma continued the presentation. "And here is the ol…Hum, the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, Cologne. Hum… Ya sure ya don't know me?"

"It is a pleasure and an honour to meet you. And yes, Saotome-san, I didn't know you until now."

"Aww, just call me Ranma. I don't wanna be confounded with the Panda."

"Certainly, Ranma-san." She smiled. "You two can call me Iridia if you want."

"Well, Son-in-law. It seems that I'm the Musk Emperor since for once she is not one of your fiancée."

"Thanks the kami for that. Huh… No offence to ya, Iridia."

"None taken, because I absolutely don't know what the hell you're talking about." The phrase broke the tension between the three warriors and made them chuckled.

"Can you go back to your world on your own, Iridia?"

"I don't know yet, Matriarch. I need to regain my strength then I will be able to see what must be done."

"Hum… She needs to rest, old ghoul. Think ya can take her in. If I take her to the Dojo it will be world war III."

"If it is not too much, I will take a hostel-room. There must be a **Ryokan** (Japanese inn) nearby.

"It will be the best." '_No reason to take a risk_.' "Follow me, young girl. I will show you the way."

"Thank you again, elder. And thank you to you Ranma-san. Good night."

"Huh? Yeah. Hum… Thank you Iridia… Good night." Ranma was confused. Apart for the fact that this chick was a powerful martial artist and that a demon was in the equation, nothing has happened as he had the habitude. No impossible challenge threw at him, no demand of marriage and no debts of any sort. The girl didn't even know him or have heard about him. She was not interested with the Tendo family or she will have asked him to take her to the Dojo. Perplexed, he began to roof-hopped to his home. He sighed. He was sure to receive at least one malleting from Akane as he will explain what happened. Oh, well…

1234567890987654321

As she meditated in her bedroom, Iridia was thinking about her situation. It was not so good. She couldn't take the risk of making assumptions about this Ranma and this Khu Lon. Doing this was as playing with anti-matter. This realm seemed permeated with a chaotic taint. This taint was the real problem for her return to her world. Without a stable point of depart, she will be unable to find her home-world. There was a real risk to be lost eternally in the infinite of the dimensions. And of course, there was the need of an enormous source of Magical energy to open the dimensional portal. She certainly couldn't count on another party of high-level demons to throw raw energy to her. She sighed. It will take time.


	3. Why Nerima exist

**NIGHTMARES ON NERIMA STREET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Note: A new chapter. Sorry, but my inspiration is alone and I have so many ideas to write, so many stories.

**Chap 2: Why Nerima exist.**

A merry chirping bird flew with the light of the rising sun. It was a good day, too good to let anybody in their bed. It went to a nearby window to chirp his 'ode to the dawn'…with enough strength to wake up the dead.

It landed on the sill and then was seized by an electrical discharge. "CCCHHHIIIRRRPPP!"

Iridia was awake the very instant the bird activate the ward of protection she affixed on the room she occupied. Oops, a very minor animal spirit was flying away chirping with eloquence a storm of curses about 'know-it-all sorceresses' and the lack of respect of the young.

She sighed. The chaotic storm of Nerima was already trying to stick her in its webs. No doubt, she will have too deal with this animal spirit in the future, probably after he obtained a power-up. Well, she was awake and up now, breakfast seemed a good idea.

In the serving room of the Ryokan, Iridia was eating her first Japanese breakfast from this world. She didn't miss the look of the owner who seemed as xenophobic as many people back home. The serving without her permission of the rather delicious meal was probably a tentative to disgust a Gaijin with the local food. Too bad, she was used to it. However, tea was her passion and an art she has developed to a nice level in her biased opinion. She took her personal blend out of her magical subspace pocket.

The act was not lost to the eyes of the resident and clients of the Ryokan who then recognized the signs of a powerful martial artist. They were from Nerima after all. The service was instantly ameliorated for her and the normal persons gave her a wide berth.

She snorted internally. It was something she has always detested in her world. Treating her with contempt because of her appearance and then gave to her false smiles and forced respect when they witnessed her power.

She has been invited to the Nekohanten by Khu Lon when she has assuaged if she could return home and how. It was a two-edged sword. She couldn't insult the Chinese elder by rejecting her invitation and yet, going to her establishment was a sure mean to become stuck in a 'typical situation' in Nerima.

Her Chi-senses could already detect several powerful auras in the process of their morning routine. There was also a vague feeling of…menace? It was too diffuse for her to pinpoint a location or the intent behind but it was here.

It was not the first time that she was in another world and she has two things to do in order to prevent a majority of problem: Report herself to the proper authorities and convert her money into a local currency.

Finding the proper authorities should not be too difficult. She just has to find a local police station and begin here.

1234567890987654321

The black-silk clad warrior has just begun to search the sector when she felt the Chi of someone following her. She couldn't detect hostile or killing intent but one learnt to take care of even the most genuine stalker. It was a normal person or someone under a Chi-mask like her.

Using a convenient corner in an alley, she launched herself on the nearby roof. She then waited for her stalker and fall on her like the wrath of god. She griped a young throat and blocked her cry of alarm with a dagger. She looked into panicked brown eyes under black hair. This girl was not someone she known of the Nerima cast. However she wore the white shirt and blue jumper of Furinkan-school.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" The question was delivered in a no nonsense voice and the poised dagger on her jugular was enough to impart the seriousness of the situation.

"I…I'm…Ki…Kimiko Sonoda…I'm under orders from my boss…Nabiki Tendo…" The poor girl was terrified. She didn't expect to be taken at knife point like that. Her aura at such a point-blank range revealed nothing more than what Iridia was seeing. A non-combatant in a situation she would never have searched.

Iridia left one eyebrow. She was already in the collimator of the Ice-Queen? "I do not know of your boss." She looked critically the young girl and released her. "Come with me." It was not a request and the school-girl followed her too afraid to disobey.

Iridia came to a nearby café. "Sit." At an exterior table, the Chi-mistress counted mentally the few yens graciously lend by Khu Lon last night. She has enough to buy a few drinks and reassured this poor girl.

They shared a nice calming tea. The Chosen remained silent as she let the girl regained her wits. Then she attacked.

"I am a stranger from another realm." She looked into the eyes of the Japanese. "My realm is a very dangerous one where life can be taken in a second of inattention." She let the implications sink in. "I am not here for anything or anyone. I came by accident and want only to go back home." She finished her tea and launched her final thrust. "Tell to your boss this: 'Live and letting live'. Have a good day."

Iridia left the flabbergasted girl at the café. She didn't know what will be the reaction of Nabiki but she has drawn the line. It will be the decision of the Ice-Queen. She resumed her quest for a police station.

She found her goal rapidly. However in the post, everyone was looking at her as if she was an alien who said that Elvis Presley was still alive and the King of the Universe. She had simply announced her extra-dimensional origin and her desire to be in contact with the proper authority to treat her case.

It was only after the tenth "You are WHAT and you want to DO WHAT?" that she began to manifest a little irritation with the focus of a small quantity of visible Chi in her aura and a tightening of her Mako green eyes. The policemen of Nerima were a bunch of veterans. They know how to handle super-powered martial artists. They immediately offered the correct address of the appropriate office and have prepared a car for her. Why, they will even warn the responsible of her arrival.

1234567890987654321

One hour after, she was in a comfy office with a respectable member of the Japanese government that looked like Toshiro Mifune. She was also very confused.

"I beg your pardon? Nerima is a what?"

"A sector reserved for the super-powered martial artists of Tokyo." The man smiled. "We have a few areas in Tokyo that has been reserved to 'contain', shall we say, various specific elements of our dear country. Each sector has its own special status that enabled the government to keep the situation in a relative control and to protect the more normal citizen."

The official took a portable computer and started to type. "Now, you are a special case among our 'specials'. Your extra-dimensional origin would have assigned you to the Tomobiki sector, your magical powers should led you in the Juuban block, but since your primary focus is martial arts AND your status as royalty in your world…We just have to establish you as a royal martial artist in visit with diplomatic coverage in the Nerima sector."

He smiled to the bewildered young woman. "Our country wished that our relations with your realm be long and prosper. Our lawyer service is at your disposition if anything happened. We just asked you to not abuse your status or the government founds at your disposition and that you conserve the ID card that I'm now typing on your person to facilitate your identification by the proper authorities."

"Hum…Thank you very much…I think…" This was a first. Now, of course, the fact that the special office was outside all the specials sectors was probably the reason why everything was working smoothly. She was also fully cooperating, something that probably changed from the average visitor from another dimension.

"Oh! Before I forget about it. I have some precious metals and gems that I wished to exchange for the local currency."

"Certainly. I'll call an expert to evaluate your goods and set a valour. Anything else?"

Iridia smiled. "No. I just wish to express my heartfelt thanks to you and your government for their help. I shall endeavour to repay your kindness in the future." She bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Be assured that the pleasure and the honour is all ours." He bowed in return.

Some hours later, Iridia was returned to the Nerima sector with a background and money. A hard-rock solid background. She was all smiles. Her quest to return home had just begun on the right foot. Now it was time to visit Khu Lon.

1234567890987654321

Entering the Nerima ward was an interesting experience. She didn't have the time to examine the sector from the exterior before. It was no wonder that the locals Chi-Dragons were so upset. The web of Dragons-lines and Ley-lines have been…deliberately arranged.

Oh, it was not a direct intervention. But the mere presence of so many martial artists and the constant battles where Chi was used in large quantity has remodelled the previous harmonious setting. It could NOT have been a coincidence, even with the existence of the 'special areas' by the Japanese government.

Now the big question was who or what and why. She has enough experience to sense that the answers to those questions were probably her ticket to her home-world. Blood, tears and Death hang heavily into the intuition of the Chosen. She sighed. She could go away, find a place to live and waited centuries if need be for a less painful solution, but she was not a coward.

Taking no action is an action. She had many choices at her disposition. She sighed again. No matter what, Nerima has gained a new player. She wondered what ripples her presence will create. There was only one way to know. Firmly, she took the direction of the Nekohanten.

1234567890987654321

The Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku was taking a well-earned pause in the work of her restaurant. She sometimes asked herself what possess her to create such a burden for her. She smirked. The reason was the reason for everything that happened in Nerima: Ranma Saotome.

Well, almost everything. The arrival, yesterday, of the mysterious female warrior was not the fault direct at least of her son-in-law. She just loved it to infuriate him by calling him that. She pondered on the young woman from another dimension.

She has yet taken a decision concerning Iridia Sunheart. She had felt her Chi and was preoccupied by her level in skills and power. No matter what, she was a force to recognize. The question was how will she interact in the Nerima situation and how the Amazons can beneficiate of it.

Well, talk about the wolf and you can see its teeth. A powerful and centred Chi-source was entering her range of perception. It was slowly passing through the ward. It was curious as most martial artists who can do it, travel by roof-hopping.

Now, Khu Lon has an important discussion to prepare. She quickly dispatched her two charges on errand that will take time and prepared the Nekohanten for the confrontation. Always consider any diplomatic encounter as a prelude to war. She cackled. The modern saying on this old pearl of wisdom was also delectable: Prepare for the worst, hope for the best.

1234567890987654321

Iridia, Tai Chi sword batting her side, entered the restaurant serenely. The Chi resonances that she had perceived were encouraging. Khu Lon was alone and wanted only to discuss…for now.

Even if she didn't take into account her bias due to her knowledge of the Manga, she knew that the Chinese Elder was too responsible for not gauging her and saw if she was a menace for her tribe.

"May I come in Elder?"

"Welcome to my establishment warrior." Khu Lon smiled. Such politeness to her was so rare in Nerima. She gestured to a small room in the back. "Would you share a cup of tea with me?"

The mako green eyes twinkled with anticipation. "It will be with great pleasure. Thank you Elder Khu Lon."

Silently the two blooded warriors and masters of their craft sipped the hot beverage. Khu Lon noted with pleasure that Iridia truly enjoyed a great tea.

"So I trusted that you have good news?"

The displaced Grand Mistress smiled gently to the old woman. "Yes and no." She sighed. "I know how to come back home. However, the circumstances are simply not proper."

"Oh?"

Iridia nodded. "The aperture of a dimensional gate required energy and an appropriate location. I can supply the energy but there are no locations suitable for now."

"In what way?"

"The web of Dragons-lines of the Earth is not stable enough for me. I must wait for the right time."

Khu Lon lifted an eyebrow. "It could take quite some time."

The young woman waved the argument. "Time is not a problem to me."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I have already secured my position with the local authority and established a source of money."

Khu Lon chuckled. "Oh! I see! You have met the person responsible of the 'special status' of Nerima."

"Correct."

"Well, what is your position? Come on! Don't let an old woman like this. The suspense is killing me!"

Iridia giggled. "I am a Royalty in visit just as you are a passing country leader."

That impressed Khu Lon. This woman was more perceptive than almost all the Nerima ward. She smiled and raised her cup to salute the warrior.

They finished their tea in contemplative silence. For Khu Lon, the meat of the subject has been deal with it. Anything else would be ice on the cake or antagonized Iridia. She was no more dangerous than the others high-level martial artists: That is very dangerous. The tribe, however, was not in danger for now. She wanted only to go back home.

Unfortunately, the tribe was also not gaining on the long term. An exchange or something seemed possible but she needed to know more over time about the lost traveller. She took her decision.

"Welcome to Nerima, Iridia Sunheart."

"Thank you, Elder Khu Lon."


	4. encounter with a skittish horse

**NIGHTMARES ON NERIMA STREET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: We are entering now into the meat of the subject. I have mapped the story but as I write there are plenty of little things taking a life of their own.

**Chap 3: encounter with a skittish horse.**

The young woman exiting the Nekohanten could have been confounded with an Amazon warrior of Joketsuzoku. She was clad in a silk kung-fu outfit black with green trim. A white sash was holding a Tai chi sword. She had waist long black hair and slightly luminescent green eyes. However her features showed the exotic blend of East and West: almond eyes, lightly golden skin and European traits.

Iridia Sunheart, new player in Nerima and being from another world was now considering her next action. The encounter with the Matriarch Khu Lon could be described as 'satisfying'. Of course, she was not out of her intentions and agenda but at least she didn't provoke a conflict with the powerful Elder. She sighed. That only means that she was due to meet Xian Pu and Mu Tzu in the near future.

In fact, as she considered the neighbourhood, she was now a legitimate target for the Chaos of Nerima. She smirked. There lay the problem: Her assumption of what may happen to her or around her. Her foreknowledge of the past events and perhaps the future endangered her. Her eyes narrowed. Reacting to the events will be an error. Ranma's situation was proof enough of the dead end of this way. She must establish a goal and strived to it.

Well, the goal was simple: Going back to her world. She giggled. The KISS principle (Keep It Simple Stupid) should do a lot of good in the explosive situation of Nerima. She stopped her walk and tapped her lips. Yes, KISS, that was the idea and she had already taken a few steps. Continuing them was, for now, a good idea. She nodded. A solid base of operation was needed for her goal. The gathering of information was also a must. She couldn't pre-plan without a good grasp of the situation.

A base of operation meant a house for herself. Living in the Tendo house or with anyone of the others protagonists was a big no-no. Although she will be near the main players, she would be powerless to many of their antics. No, she needed a house. Well, she was in Nerima, she was almost sure she could find a mansion with a Batcave under it.

1234567890987654321

The Chosen One of her Earth was sipping a can of iced tea on a bench in one of the many parks in Nerima. The remains of a few high-powered martial arts battles were visible here and there. She was calmly reading a brochure with all the lands available for loaning or buying around here. It was amazing what one can find in it. She even found a description of a mansion with… a rocket launch pad. This kind of houses was to be eliminated. Being chained with problems inherent to her base would only delay her task. She needed to BUY something simple, solid, with everything that should be needed nearby and not too near the local loons.

The use of the magical Chi-mask has been a good idea. The reduction of her apparent power level rendered her less attractive to fellow martial artists. The gunfighter syndrome mentality of Nerima was not something that she wanted to experiment yet. Once again Ranma was a privileged target as he was the premium martial artist of his generation. Well her physical beauty and her powerful personality will draw the attention of the local population of perverts but she was different than the others targets. She did not play within their rules, she played WITH their rules. And speaking of players, she was sensing a very high-level source of focused Chi being launched in the air and arcing in her direction.

She looked up to see the arrival. Ah, yes, here he was. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she considered one of the main actors in this dramatic story. 'Ranma one half' was written as a comedy but taking it in another context and it was simply a disgusting drama.

Considering the level of altitude of Ranma, it has been certainly Akane and her Mallet Of Doom that sent him here, probably due to one of their standard 'discussions'. Iridia observed attentively the trajectory with all her senses. _'Huh? What is that?'_ As Ranma achieved re-entry, the Grand-Mistress focused on the curious energy field around him. Ranma was using his Chi to form a shield against the landing but there was something else…

Contact! Houston, Ranma has landed. Iridia shook her head as she considered the crumble form in the centre of the crater. At least now she understood why so many of the Nerimians were so resistant to physical trauma: A probability field. She suspected that the level of violence was the key to the strength of each field. This field enabled a relatively normal person to sustain an impact powerful enough to kill instantly.

Her eyes narrowed as she approached the unconscious teenager. It was another proof that something deliberate was going on in Nerima. This kind of field was not natural to the area AND the universe. Slowly Iridia descended the slop of the crater. Ranma was still a powerful martial artist: There was a risk to trigger a conditioned reflex of defence.

1234567890987654321

_'Hugh…Anyone take the number of the Mallet that hit me?'_

Ranma came back from the black depth that his lovely fiancée has sent him. However, it was a little different this time. He was on his back, on a wooden surface with a cold cloth on his forehead. He didn't sense any danger and yet there was an intense source of unknown Ki near him. He opened his eyes and whirled into a defensive position.

Across the bench, still sipping her tea, Iridia merely raised an eyebrow. "Impressive reflexes."

"Oh. It's you."

"Good afternoon, Ranma. How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" That was not the standard greeting of another martial artist. It was more like Kasumi asking him that. This girl was…different. "Huh…'m fine, thanks…Huh? Iridia, right?"

"Correct." The young warrior smiled. "Nice landing by the way. I didn't find any bruises on you except that one under your chin."

"Oh? Yeah. That's where Akane hit me. Stupid tomboy…"

Iridia blinked. "Akane?"

"Yeah. You 'now, one of my fiancées…"

Iridia sighed. It's not that Ranma was not intelligent. No, the problem was that he was conditioned by his previous experiences, hence his reaction here. "Ranma-san. I think you don't understand who and what I am. I am a total stranger to your world. I know NOTHING about your situation and about those around you." She smiled considering the confused look of the young man. "Why don't you explain to me a little about yourself and Nerima and I will tell you a little about me and my world."

Unbelievable, the girl was asking information. Asking, not ordering him to confess everything. And she was also offering something in return. She was really different. As strange as it seemed, he was not sensing the same reactions that he perceived with his fiancées and most of the girls he met. He was not also detecting what he sensed with Akane. It was something akin to what he has received from Kasumi or Tofu in the past: Genuine curiosity. Her Ki was steady and absolutely non hostile. Perhaps…

He shrugged and began his tale. He talked about his travels with his father to become the best martial artist. He talked of the few friends he met on the road and how they have been betrayed by his father. He talked about the numerous methods used by his father to teach him 'ultimate techniques'. He talked about his arrival in Nerima and the meeting with the Tendo family. He talked about his first fiancée and all those who followed courtesy of his father. He talked about his various rivals who all wanted to beat him for many reasons. He talked about all the kidnappings that targeted Akane. He talked about all those around him and the martial community of Nerima. He talked about his mother. He talked about many things but he didn't mention the Neko-Ken, his curse, what truly happened at Jusendo and his…love for his 'uncute tomboy'. Those…those were too personal and painful to reveal.

Listening to the pig-tailed teenager was a horrendous experience for Iridia. It was one thing to read stories and to see an anime about a fictional character, it was another thing to listen to him and to perceive the emotions beneath the voice. Ranma's angst was pouring from his core being and assaulted the perceptions of the lost young woman. Only the use of her Zanshin's mask enabled her to NOT exteriorize her fury.

Ranma was taken aback. The girl was saying nothing but her Ki was…very tense, almost stifled. He was not sure but her green eyes were shinning…with anger or tears? It was then that she spoke in a soft voice, almost devoid of emotion. She spoke of her transformation into a dragon by the first burst of liberated mystical energy of her planet. She spoke of her struggles to understand and accept what she had become. She spoke of the trials she endured to master her power. She spoke of the world tournament of those like her for securing a prize that she didn't want but that she couldn't let to others hands. She spoke of her forced isolation to protect her family. She spoke of the rejection of what she incarnated with a part of the population and the unwanted adulation of another part. She spoke of the traumatic war on the rediscovered island of Atlantis. She spoke of her many travels into others worlds to protect her home-world. She spoke of the constant conflict with demons which lead to her arrival here. There were things that she didn't mention but her silences during her tale spoke volumes.

The two blooded warriors stayed a long time saying nothing, each ones thinking about the past, their eyes looking but not seeing the scenery, their ears perceiving but not hearing the noises of the people around them.

"We're a nice pair, he?"

The comment from Ranma was so spontaneous, so unbelievable from him and…so funny that the two cursed individuals, one by Fate, the other by Destiny, burst into almost hysterical laughing. Sometimes, it was better to laugh than crying. Their respective positions were so ridiculous for an exterior witness that laughing was the only sensible response.

Giggling, Iridia turned to the pig-tailed martial artist and extended her hand.

"Friend?"

It has been so long that a genuine proposition of friendship has not been offered to him, at least not without a price attached to it that a suspicious wetness formed into the eyes of Ranma. Determined shinning blue eyes met wise mako green eyes. Two smiles blossomed on their lips. Ranma reciprocated the gesture of his peer and sealed the future of Nerima.

"Friend."

1234567890987654321

"Are you sure that it will be all right?"

"Yeah! Sure! Don't worry. It'll not be the first time that I bring back someone to dinner."

The two newly friends were calmly walking to the Tendo House. The evening was falling and Ranma has decided that he could risk his new pal within the controlled storm of his home. Kasumi will be delighted to meet such a polite without being obnoxious person. There will be sparks with the rest of the family but he was confident in the power of Iridia. His observation of her at a close distance has confirmed that her Ki was stronger than anyone else in Nerima, apart from him of course.

He blinked as she stopped before a shop. "Huh? What' ya doin'?"

"It is impolite for a guest to attend a dinner without a gift for the host. Wait for me a moment, please."

Well now he was sure that she was polite. He chuckled. His father has 'neglected' to teach him the finesse of the rules in the Japanese society. Sometimes, he felt he was more a gaijin than a real gaijin. His lack of education has brought him into many problems that could have been avoided if he only had known the correct way to react or act at those times.

He sighed. Even his way of talking was the fault of his limited knowledge and the constant recriminations of his father. He sounded rude even when he didn't want to. Now that he was alone, he could think back about what happened so far. He was, once again, up to his chin in the crap. The new girl seemed to be genuine so far but he was still waiting for her to take back her offer. She still didn't challenge him but since she was a martial artist, it was only a question of time. And although she was not a fiancée, thanks the Kami, he was sure that his moron of a father will do something about it soon. He wondered what push him to invite her when everything will fall on his head as soon as he entered the Tendo House. Perhaps…

"Sorry to have been so long. I'm ready now."

She didn't carry any gifts but that means nothing when some people were capable to carry an entire armoury in their sleeves. Ranma began to walk alongside Iridia when something that was due to happen happened. A cold stream of water from the old ladle-lady hit him right on the mark and he changed into his cursed body.

_'Oh no! Not now! She's goin' to call me a freak!'_

Ranma-Chan sourly turned to the young woman. She could perhaps do something before it is too late. "Sorry about this… Listen I can explain everything! It's a…"

"…Curse."

The cursed boy stopped net and her eyes widened as she considered Iridia. There was no repulsion in her eyes, no disgust and no pity. There was a deep seriousness and intensity in the gaze never seen before in the features of the Out-of-the-world girl. In fact she has never seen it before with anybody.

"Yeah…but…how…?"

"I fight against Demons, Ranma. Curses are part of the dangers I encounter. I know a curse when I see one."

"You…you don't think I'm a freak or a pervert?"

"Freak? Pervert?" Iridia shook her head. "A curse is used to punish someone or to give a lesson. Someone can resist or adapt to it but a curse is never made to help the one who receive it. How did you find yourself cursed?"

"It was at Jusenkyo 'fore I came to Nerima."

"Oh, I remember. Another stupidity of your father, right?"

"Yeah, stupid Panda couldn't read Chinese. He fall into Spring of Drowned Panda, I fall into Spring of Drowned Girl. Cold water changes me and hot water gives me back my true body."

Iridia nodded and reached into her magical pocket. A thermo of cold water appeared in her hand. She took a cup of water and concentrated on her Chi. With time, she learned how to use many of her Chi-spells with only her own Chi. A single mote of Chi was focused through her hand into the cup and the water began to boil. All of this under the attentive then awed gaze of Ranma Saotome. Now THAT was Ki control.

"Here."

"Thanks" She upended the cup of hot water and reversed to his birth-form. "Wow. That was great. Can you teach me it?"

Iridia stopped and looked up the young man. Yes, she could teach him but was he ready? She could sense his 'hunger' for new techniques. It was not the 'sharp hunger' that she has felt in the past when she was confronted by those who seek power for power. No, it was the mix of curiosity and enthusiasm of the True Martial Artist.

"Why not? But, not now. Wait for me to be installed and I will find if I can teach you." She leaned into the cursed boy. "I don't know enough of you to take such a decision and you don't know enough of me to accept my teaching."

Ranma blinked. Well, why do you know? A willing but prudent teacher. Not like Cologne or Pop. And she was offering enough overtures to enable both of them to back away without consequences if either found the arrangement not for their taste.

"However, might I say that I find your courage in front of this curse impressive? Normal being would have been broken after such a time in my opinion."

Ranma flushed. "Ah…Gee…thanks. It was nothin'..."

"In fact, I think I can reveal one of my little secrets to you now."

"Huh? You're not forced to…I mean…"

"Relax, it's more a side note to my story than a dark secret. You see what I didn't tell was that I was born a male before my transformation in Dragon."

The eyes of the pig-tailed martial artist widened. She was… He was… "You're…like me?"

"Not quite. It is not a curse, although I cursed the Fates the first time. Unlike you my transformation is permanent and irreversible. I was a man, now I'm a woman with all the implications in this word… And, with time, I have learned to accept it and adapt to it." She smirked. "It was that or dying."

What can you say about that? Hell, what can you do about it? For once, Ranma was silent. It seemed to be the best way to react to this news. Could he do such a thing if it happened to him? He shuddered. It has been a close call a few times already for him. He now knew several means to seal him in his cursed form and there were certainly others. The two warriors continued to walk to the Tendo House, each thought about what they have revealed to each other.

1234567890987654321

As they arrived near the Tendo House, Ranma was a little worried. He didn't warn anybody of his arrival with a 'guest'. There was a very good chance that his… Oh Kami-Sama! Here was the Panda and his accomplice Water-works.

The pandafied martial artist opened fire with his signs. ((Boy! How could you shame…)) Flip. ((…the Saotome name with another fiancée!))

The Tendo Patriarch followed up with a volley of Niagara-type tears. "WAAAAAAAAA! THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED NOW! WAAAAAAAAA!"

The so-called fiancée raised an eyebrow to the display and turned to her so-called frustrated and slowly angered fiancé. "I apologize Ranma. It seems that I underestimate what your stories have revealed."

"Pop! Cut it out. She's not a fiancée!" It was really frustrating. Can those two morons think about anything but the union of the two schools?

((Oh.)) Flip. ((She's not.)) Flip. ((Then everything is all right.)) Flip. ((You just have to marry Akane…)) Flip. ((…immediately, to prove that…)) Flip. ((…she's really not another fiancée because of m…)) Flip. ((…of you.))

Soun Tendo seized the opportunity like the great martial arts master he was (Yeah! Right!) and unleashed the dreaded technique of the Demon-head, capable to cower anybody with its sheer power. "YES! YOU WILL MARRY MY LITTLE BABY NOW! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

It was something of a ritual, a tradition: Something, in Nerima, as immutable as the celestial movement. And yet, today, it halted suddenly. Genma let go of his sign and the demon-head of Soun disappeared. Ranma gulped and turned to the aura he perceived. The eyes of the three martial artists widened as they considered the source.

Although she loathed this fact, Iridia was a killer. At first, she has been forced to defend her very life by shedding blood. Then, with the alterations of her Earth, she has resigned herself to be a warrior to live and help others to survive the new age. From the end of an age and the beginning of a new one, the former male paramedic has been transformed into a true warrior princess and, of course, all this without counting her draconic form.

Her luminescent green eyes were pinning the two morons as if they were high-powered lasers. Her Chi-aura was manifesting in the visible sceptre and hummed ominously with a blue-white colour. But the final argument was the pupils which has become vertical like a dragon. Behind it was not a threat but a promise of pain and if need be death if they didn't stop this nonsense NOW.

Iridia smiled, the predatory kind of smile. "Ranma, if you will be kind to present me those…persons."

"Huh… Yes, of course. This is my pop, Genma Saotome and his buddy, Soun Tendo. Pop, Mr Tendo, this is Iridia Sunheart, the one I spoke about yesterday night."

The smile became smirk. "I am charmed to meet you two. Your son was gracious enough to invite me at your table tonight. I hope it will be not a problem."

"No…no problem…He He…Our house is your house… Why, it was very kind of Ranma to invite you… He He."

((Yes! Of course!)) Flip. ((No problem at all.)) Flip. ((Why we were just thinking…)) Flip. ((…of inviting you ourselves!))

"We were? Oh, yes! We were! We were! Welcome to our modest house. If you can excuse us, we were about to…finish an important task!"

((We were?)) Flip. ((Oh yes!)) Flip. ((How silly of me to forget it.)) Flip. ((We will meet you again for the dinner!))

And promptly, the two fathers disappeared inside the house, leaving a frustrated young man and an unimpressed young woman.

"Unbelievable! They didn't even look to me before launching their accusations. I could have been an old lady that they would have screamed that I was your fiancée."

"Yeah… I know…" Ranma sighed. He was beginning to tire about the antics of his family. "Come on, let's go inside."

1234567890987654321

Notes: Phewww! You can not believe how long it took me to write those pages. It seems that my muse is a little flustered. I wonder why.

All in all, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I really hope I manage to create a proper atmosphere for the beginning of friendship between Iridia and Ranma.

You wonder why Ranma is so…skittish. It is because of the power-level of Iridia. Such a power-level means a challenge and a fight. It was always that way before and Ranma is certainly conditioned to the Chaos of Nerima.

The next chapter will be a memorable dinner wit the Tendo and the discovery of the true force of Kasumi.

Read and review please.


End file.
